


Spanish Eyes

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s a Friday night, and the rest of Midtown is at a hot wings place trying to beat the locals at trivia. Normally Gabe would be with them, but he’d been sidestage watching the Academy set tonight when Bill had demonstrated pole-dancing with his microphone stand, so he has other plans.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tabbyola.livejournal.com/profile)[**tabbyola**](http://tabbyola.livejournal.com/), pretty much nothing but porn. Thanks to [](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/profile)[**adellyna**](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

It’s a Friday night, and the rest of Midtown is at a hot wings place trying to beat the locals at trivia. Normally Gabe would be with them, but he’d been sidestage watching the Academy set tonight when Bill had demonstrated pole-dancing with his microphone stand, so he has other plans.

He comes into the motel room they’re all holed up in, watching trashy cable and throwing Pringles at each other, and hooks Bill by the wrist. “I’m taking your lead singer, I need someone to keep me warm tonight,” he announces. Bill laughs as Gabe pulls him out the door.

“Aren’t you sharing?” Bill asks when the door closes behind them in Gabe’s room.

Gabe pushes him against the door with a firm grip on Bill’s skinny hips and flips the lock. “They’re out, someone can take your bed.”

“I should have brought a toothbrush,” Bill teases, before Gabe cuts him off with his mouth.

They haven’t fooled around for a few weeks; touring takes a toll, and it’s not like either of them have had the privacy. Gabe runs his hands over Bill’s torso and licks the faint taste of sour cream and onion from his mouth. Bill is looking at him when they break, lazy and dark. “You have Spanish eyes,” Gabe says, wondering if he’s noticed before.

“That’s the lamest pick-up line you’ve ever tried to use on me,” Bill returns, dropping his head back against the door.

Bill has one long leg wrapped around Gabe’s hip and both hands under his shirt. “I don’t need to use pick-up lines with you,” Gabe says. “You’re easy.”

Whatever Bill’s smart mouth was going to say to that gets lost when they start kissing again. Gabe tugs his shirt off and helps Bill get his out of the way, running his palms over smooth bare skin.

When he wraps Bill’s hair around his fists to drag him in deeper, the strands tickle the back of his knuckles. “Did you get your hair cut?”

“Trim,” Bill answers, after a second of heavy breathing and confusion. He licks his lips and smirks. “Don’t worry, it’s still long enough for you to pull.”

As fond as Gabe is of Bill’s mouth on his cock, he still has other plans. “Not tonight. Pants off.”

Bill looks curious at that, but then Bill is curious about everything, so Gabe just kicks off his jeans and underwear and pushes Bill down beneath him on the bed.

They don’t get naked together very often; in fact, Gabe can’t remember if they ever have. He likes it though, especially the way Bill is ticklish and responsive in about nineteen places that Gabe knows of, and with both of them naked he can hit at least six of them at once.

Bill is grinding against him, little rolls of his hips that are driving Gabe fucking mental, and usually he’d go along with it until they both got off, but again, plans.

He pushes his finger inside Bill’s mouth when they start necking. Bill bites, but Gabe had expected that, and just grins. He doesn’t take his finger out until Bill runs his tongue all over it, still gripping the knuckle with his teeth. Then Gabe tugs free and worms his way between Bill’s legs to put that finger to better use.

It’s only when he pushes inside and feels Bill tighten around him that he thinks to ask, thinks to look at Bill’s face and see the tension there. “Have you done this?”

He knows the answer from the flicker in Bill’s eyes, and there’s a split-second of hesitation when Gabe thinks he might lie. But Bill never lies about himself, only when it concerns other people.

“No. Other stuff, just not this. Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t going to,” Gabe says, rolling over until he can reach the travel bag beside the bed. “But we need lube.” He fishes out a condom while he’s down there, and coats his fingers liberally before returning his attention to Bill. “Hips up, princess.”

They should probably do this hands-and-knees for the first time, but Bill rolls up without missing a beat, hooking mile-long legs over Gabe’s shoulders. He’s so fucking flexible.

It’s easier to push in this time, but moving in and out isn’t as easy as it should be. Bill is clamped tight around him, holding tension like a plucked string the way he always is except when he’s asleep, ready to spring at a moment’s notice.

He goes to push in a second finger when Bill’s breathing stops sounding forced, but it’s not happening. “Christ,” Gabe says, and goes for his bag again. There’s a tin that used to hold mints floating around in the side pocket, and he shakes one of the tablets out into his hand. “Open up.”

Bill does, blindly trusting without even asking what it is. Gabe puts the tablet on his own tongue and passes it to Bill between their open mouths, pulling back to kiss Bill’s throat when he swallows.

“Is this how you get all your partners into bed? Drugging them?” Bill teases, mouth turned up into a wicked curve.

“Only the pretty ones,” Gabe says, crooking his finger a little but not forcing it in further, patient.

“What am I waiting for?” Bill asks, always curious, fingers restless on the back of Gabe’s neck.

“You’ll know,” Gabe promises, and Bill opens his mouth to respond but then his eyes go wide and he says, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Gabe says smugly, leaving a bite mark just below Bill’s collarbone. He can feel the faint kiss of the drugs on his tongue. “It’s good, right?”

Bill’s eyes have gone slightly distant and his arms are languid, stretching over his head so his whole body arches in a graceful curve before returning to play wonderingly with curling strands of Gabe’s hair. Gabe scratches at his nipples to watch him squirm, and nearly gets an elbow to the nose for his trouble but Bill’s breathless laughter is worth it. “Fuck, yes.”

The second finger slides right in this time, and Gabe starts fucking him easily with two, the tension seeping out of Bill’s body like stretched elastic. “Can’t believe you’ve never done this,” he says, and Bill’s fingers tug at his hair again, expression dreamy.

“I date girls,” Bill points out, rocking a little with Gabe’s fingers now, experimenting with the motion. “And we’ve never.”

“Right.” The lazy rolls of Bill’s hips are starting to be more distracting than helpful, so Gabe tears open the condom package with his teeth and offers it to Bill to put on him. “You’ll like it, it’s good.”

Bill strokes the condom on with a lot of petting touches that have Gabe clenching his teeth. He thinks it’s the drugs, but then he catches sight of the smile on Bill’s face, eyes glinting, and blows out a breath. “Fucking cocktease.”

Bill responds to this by rocking his hips up harder, fucking himself on Gabe’s fingers and grinning. Gabe takes the fingers away and lines himself up, pushing slowly forward until the smug mischievous look on Bill’s face fades away.

Bill’s hands are on his chest, loosely curved, and Gabe gets most of his input from the tension in Bill’s fingers as he thrusts, when his palms flatten and when his fingertips dig in like they’re going to leave bruises. His expression is caught somewhere between surprised and evaluating, eyes sliding closed as he tentatively pushes back into it and meets Gabe’s hips when they roll.

“God,” Gabe says, and then bites his tongue because Bill has gone fluid and relaxed but he’s still fucking tight, and the way he’s moving now isn’t helping all that much. Gabe adjusts their positions and thrusts in hard, baring his teeth with a grin when Bill’s mouth drops open in shock.

He starts talking because Bill is listening, loose-slang dirty talk, and switches to Spanish when Bill grips him so tight he forgets the words in English. He’s close enough to count Bill’s eyelashes, even with the way they flutter every time he gasps for breath, but he can’t, there are too many and he’s lost numbers too.

Gabe keeps expecting Bill to touch himself, but he’s lost in the experience, hands wandering over Gabe’s tensed abs while his ankles kick a little and lock behind Gabe’s neck. Gabe shifts his weight, gets a hand between them and does it himself, nearly losing it when Bill’s eyes fly open and shut again and he makes a sound, for the first time since they started, a choked-off cry that Gabe immediately wants to hear again.

He leans forward, bending Bill nearly in half, and licks at Bill’s lips until they part and more noises come out, soft at first but louder when Gabe starts talking again, rapid-fire Spanish mixed with English curse words. That’s more like it, that’s what he wants, he wants to hear.

He’s half-afraid the drugs will keep Bill from coming, but he gets Bill’s earlobe between his teeth, whispers low and filthy while his hand moves faster and his thrusts get more erratic. There’s a cry, convulsion and wet warmth, and Gabe finally sucks in air, leans back and lets himself go with a staccato series of thrusts punctuated by gasping breaths.

Coming down makes him dizzy, slumped over Bill with the taste of something faint in the back of his mouth, and Bill lets him stay for a while, stroking his back, until he finally makes a soft noise of protest and tries to shift. Gabe pulls out and rolls off, snagging the dirty towel from his bag to wipe them both off, and pulls Bill back against his chest.

“We’re spooning?” Bill asks, sounding a little sleepy but mostly content, and Gabe grunts in response. He likes cuddling, Bill can deal. He feels Bill’s shoulders shake in amusement, but he’s too sated to bitch about it.

“Shut up. I’m the one who’s going to wake up with your hair in my mouth.” He should set out a water bottle, Bill’s going to be dehydrated in the morning. He can’t move, though, so hopefully Bill will be able to find one himself when he wakes up.

“I got it trimmed,” Bill says, definitely mostly asleep this time, but Gabe can hear the smile in his voice anyway.

“Shut up,” Gabe says again, because he likes saying it and Bill is too much mouth for his own good. It comes out affectionately in spite of the fact that soft strands of hair are tickling his nose and chin, smelling like eucalyptus. He yawns, inhaling a fucking rain forest, and tightens his arm around Bill’s waist. “Wake me up when it’s time for round two.”


End file.
